The City of White Wings
by hvg2001
Summary: Jace did something so bad Clary would have to have the kindness of an angel to forgive him. But when demon attacks start to become more frequent, the demons getting stronger, Will Clary and Jace come together with help from the NYC shadowhunters and downworlder friends to destroy the demon world as we know it! Including twist, turns and new faces... step into a world unlike our own
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, had to restart the story again because of stupid chapters, so now this story is split into chapters hopefully! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY

* * *

**… Jace was slouched against the wall, his eyes glazed over, focusing on nothing in particular.** Clary's words rang in his ears, "I hate you," he could feel his face burning, his mouth dry and as thin as a ruled line. Her rant continued: "I thought you were different, but now I know, you're just like the others… a lying, cheating, selfish demon." Jace would remember that forever, the way Clary had looked at him with utter contempt, she'd been completely betrayed by him, as if all the trust in the world had been ripped away from her. But why hadn't he said anything to stop her from drawing that rune; it was a complex design that glowed with red fire as she drew her Steele away. A separation rune. Jace thumped his head against the wall making him shout and swear in pain. Jace, who never flinched when a corpse lay in front of him, Jace, who never showed a hint of fear in a deadly situation: and then he couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down, tears choking him, running down his cheeks and blurring his vision – how would he stop?

Simon's house smelled of clean laundry and green tea, the smells Clary had grown to love after the ten years of knowing him. They both sat on the sofa sipping coffee as if nothing had happened. Clary was curled up in a ball, a blanket draped over her shoulders, looking at the floor trapped in a world she was trying to escape from. "I know how you feel, Clary." Simon stared at her intently as if knowing what she was thinking. "This is how I was feeling when Mom found out about the vampire thing – at least she understands now – it all got better; the wound healed up. And I guess that's what is going to happen to you: it's all going to get better." Clary looked up slowly to face her friend.

"The thing is… you can make up with your family, you've got eternity…literally. But I can't ever forgive Jace, I've already drawn the rune – it's too late." She smiled sadly and took a sip of her drink. Simon's eyes drilled into her: "Come here." He whispered softly, reaching across the sofa and embracing his friend in a hug. Clary grabbed him fiercely and started crying, quietly at first but then loud and desperate like a wounded animal. Simon held her close and rocked her back and forth imagining what life would be like without his best friend. No. He couldn't think about that, otherwise, he would be crying too. "It's all going to be ok…I'll always be here; always." Simon comforted, exhaling deeply.

Back at the institute, inky, midnight blackness cloaked the corridors. Jace had stolen Isabelle's iPod speakers and was now perched on the edge of his bed listening to the music. He couldn't really focus on what song was playing and he didn't really care either. Thoughts raced around in his head like a storm, but really, all he could think about was Clary. Clary, Clary, Clary – it was as if his brain didn't have enough space to think about anything else. Jace wanted to die. Right there. Right now. He didn't have anything left; all he cared about was the girl that had loved him every second of every day, so why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to go and kiss another girl? Jace wanted to cry, he needed to, but he had no tears left – he was turning into stone; no; even worse… he was turning into his brother.

An impatient knock on the door startled Jace out his nightmare. "Jace… for God's sake open the flippin' door." He'd know that voice anywhere. Isabelle. He dragged himself off the bed and wearily opened the door. Outside stood his sister, hands on her hips looking very irritated. "I've been banging on your stupid door for five minutes…" Isabelle looked him up and down and suddenly calmed herself. "Oh Jace – what have you done now?" Jace sighed and carelessly shrugged his shoulders: Isabelle could see the dark circles under his eyes and his face blotchy like he'd been crying; _he looks like a living skeleton_ she thought to herself. Flouncing into the room dramatically, Isabelle sat on Jace's bed and began talking: "Mom, Dad, Alex and Magnus have just been down in the Silent City talking to the Silent Brothers about the Seelie Queen's death, the brothers told them she had been found hanging from a tree branch in the park with a message burnt into her skin: _abscondite nos run erit, et te perdere noluit_."

"Latin," Jace whispered to himself. "Hide, run, we will find and… destroy you." Suddenly, the tension in the air thickened as he looked gravely at Isabelle. As if sensing Jace's distress and knowing he was about to faint, Izzy continued quickly: "The con-clave is sending out their best shadowhunters to track down whoever did this, so don't worry." But Jace was panicking; he'd never panicked before and it hit him like a sledge-hammer – "Clary." He said before racing out the room nocking Isabelle out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

IT IS BETTER TO CONQUER YOURSELF THAN TO WIN A THOUSAND BATTLES, THEN VICTORY IS YOURS AND IT CANNOT BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU, NOT BY ANGELS OR DEMONS, HEAVEN OR HELL.

* * *

**"so what now?" asked Alec? His ice blue eyes fixed on Magnus. **They were walking back through the graveyard above the City of Bones – it was as eerie out in the fresh air as it was down in the city underneath the earth. Magnus faced Alec and replied nonchalantly, "We wait; maybe get a Starbucks and, you know, get our nails done!" They grinned at one another but after a few seconds, the seriousness of the situation re-surfaced. It was very dark; the stars seemed to be the only source of light, like tiny fragments of glass exploding in the sky. Alec stared up at the heavens, wondering if Magnus would ever suggest doing something a bit more intimate or romantic, but he never got chance. A dark shape rose from behind a bush blocking the couple's path. Instinctively, Alec drew his dagger and positioned himself between the shadow and Magnus. His heart hammered loudly in his chest, as the figure emerged from the shrubbery – a demon, but not just any demon, Abbadon, the demon of the abyss. He chuckled and spat as he lurched forward dragging his huge talons behind him like a gorilla. "We meet again, Lightwood child. I seem to recall, the last time I saw you, you were dying, slowly and painfully, against a wall." Alec had a terrible flashback of himself coughing up blood on the floor of Clary's house, but he pushed it away and shook his head vigorously. "Magnus, run" he whispered not daring to look away from the creature in front of him. "Magnus?" But Magnus was next to Alec, a blue ball of electricity sparking from between his fingers; "If you're fighting this thing, I'm doing it with you." Gripped by the adrenalin coursing through his body he wildly, fired the glowing explosive ball of light at the monster. It hit the demon in the centre of the chest making the grotesque brute squeal and recoil in pain.

A black ichorous substance oozed from Abbadon's stomach as he howled in pain, but in seconds, veins and skin regrew over the wound and the creature jumped back onto its fat legs. Magnus glared in astonishment at the demon. "That should have killed you." He said faintly.

"You forget Bane, I have new powers; we all do." The monster laughed: it sounded like a thousand piercing notes on the violin shattering Alec's eardrums. This monster had to be defeated and with Magnus in a stupefied state Alec knew there was only one thing left to do…. With no Seraph blade, no armour and no help, Alec released the dagger with all his might, in a last vain attempt to slay the demon, watching it fly through the air and hit Abbadon straight in the skull. A shriek filled the sky and the creature exploded into ash, leaving a black stain where it had stood, Obliterated for a while at least. "Wow!" Alec said genuinely surprised.

Clary had stopped crying and was now playing a video game in Simon's bedroom, trying to forget the world. She wondered why Jace had done what he did, had he lost interest in her? Had he been forced or just plain bored? She'd heard the expression _love hurts _and thought it was meant for the people who had had bad luck in love, as she thought about it now everything became clear: Clary had loved Jace and still did, but she loved him so much, it felt like her heart was made of fragile glass, one mistake and it would fracture cracking into a million pieces. The emptiness inside her was eating her alive, all she wanted to do was to touch Jace, to feel the heat of his skin and the softness of his hair, one lingering kiss that would tantalize her. She wanted to be next to him, to love him but that rune was going to stop it all.

Simon entered the room holding a large collection of manga comics in his arms; he dumped them on the bed and joined Clary on the floor where they sat watching the TV screen in silence until Simon found the right words and spoke. "Loves' crap," He said matter of-factly. "We all get mad, we all fight and we all fall in love: its life. But, Clary, whatever influenced Jace to kiss another girl, one you didn't know too, was stupid because what more would you want than a smart, beautiful, cool girl that can play video games?!" Clary rolled her eyes and gently pushed Simon against the shoulder. They both started smirking until Simon muttered "So, what are we going to do before your mom comes to pick you up?"

"Don't know." Clary replied getting up and dusting off her jeans, "let's go to the park and…" the doorbell sounded, cutting Clary off.

"I'll get it." Simon said, trudging down the stairs slowly.

A few minutes later, Clary heard Simon's voice shout up the stairs. "Clary, it's for you." Clary jumped down the steps expecting Luke or her mom to be waiting for her even though it was three in the morning. But instead there stood Jace: His hair messy and untamed like a wild lion, his eyes frantically sweeping the room until they rested on Clary. She could automatically tell his supreme ego was at an all-time low. Simon suddenly felt very awkward standing in the middle of what seemed to be a silent stare down. He stuffed his hands inside his jacket, something he did in a discomforting situation. For a moment there was no noise in the room until Jace spoke, uneasily and rough. "I… I came here to check on… you, Clary," He said. "The Seelie Queen is dead and… I thought…" He stopped as he saw Clary's jaw harden.

"Jace, I thought you'd come over to apologise; not that I would have forgiven you but instead you come over to _check _on me! I'm not three you know. If you needed someone to _check _on there is a new girl who's just moved in up over the road." She smiled smugly and turned round to walk away.

"Clary, wait." Jace rushed into the apartment and grabbed Clary's wrist only to cry out in pain and retract his hand. He looked at his fingertips as steam started to rise from his skin. Jace's eyes watered as he averted his eyes trying not to look at his hand. Clary ran back down the stairs and looked at Jace in shock; she reached up to touch his shoulder but Simon pulled down her outstretched hand.

"What are you thinking? That could happen to you." Simon said nodding towards Jace who had just managed to regain his strength. Jace was leaning against the wall clutching the door frame his eyes clenched shut.

"Jace; I'm so sor…" Clary stopped mid-sentence. She didn't need to apologise to Jace, in fact, he should be apologising to her. To stop herself from rushing to Jace and feeling the urge to kiss him, Clary ran up the stairs, ignoring Simon's shouts and Jace's voice yelling her name. She grabbed her bag off the bed and just as she was about to exit the room, she felt a cold, hard object hit her chest. It felt like an ice cube pressed against her skin. The Morgenstern ring. Clary's heart skipped a beat as she touched the silver item, twisting it between her dainty fingers. It was a token from Jace and she wore it everywhere she went. She worried at her bottom lip for a minute or so, forgetting about the approaching footsteps that stopped outside Simon's room. Clary looked over her shoulder and backed away from Jace who was leaning against the doorframe; for the first time she saw the gold in his eyes had been diluted. They now looked silver and less intense than before, she saw his leather jacket was scrunched and crooked over his slouching posture. This was very unusual. Clary had never seen Jace look like this before and it was almost frightening. Clary spoke first: "Jace, please leave." She whispered trying to add a hint of anger to her tone. Jace wondered into the room, and came to a stop next to his one fatal flaw "Clary; I know you have every right to be angry at me, I'm angry at myself too. What I did was stupid and if you just give me one more chance…" He broke off as Clary sat down on the bed, resting her face in her hands. When she spoke her voice shook. "You don't understand do you? When I touch you it burns; that's my fault – everything's my fault - I drew the rune, I was the one who choose to become a shadowhunter, I decide to fall in love. I can't trust you ever again. You've broken my heart and honestly, I have every right to break your face!" Jace looked taken back by this, he stared at her cynically. Clary lifted her eyes so that they faced Jace. Tears were soundlessly spilling down her cheeks; she wiped them away with her hoodie sleeve not even trying to hide her hurt. Jace took a step closer and knelt down on his knees until he was level with Clary. They sat about a foot away from each other, no speech was made, but silent words were passed. Jace's breathing was deep as he rested his hands against the bed cover and bent his head moving closer to Clary. She gasped as his lips paused inches away from hers.

"I can't touch you." Jace murmured, his face covered with despair. Clary felt a tug at the bottom of her stomach, an urge to forgive Jace and to love him but then that horrible realisation dawned on her – "Jace, everyone loves you and I know how many girls would die to date you, but you had me. And if you wanted to break up, you could have just said," She fumbled around her neck until she found the clasp of the necklace that held the ring. She tugged on the chain until it came free. Handing the necklace to Jace, being careful not to touch him, Clary strode out the room, pausing on the landing to look back. "Bye Jace." She said disappearing down the stairs.

"Be careful." Jace shouted after her, but heard the door slam shut and a car engine start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

EVIL IS THE SHADOW OF THE ANGEL – TO KILL IT WE MUST FIND THE LIGHT.

* * *

**Isabelle sat in her bedroom flicking carelessly through a magazine.** She had always felt her bedroom was the one place she could escape; it was her sanctuary, even if the floor looked like a bombsite! After the stressful situations of the day: Jace's sick, pale face worrying over Clary, the frightening news about The Seelie Queen and the feeling of complete uselessness, she needed some time to relax. Suddenly there was a sharp nock on the door and Maryse Lightwood entered. Her mouth looked hard and stern with frown lines showing on her brow, "Its Magnus," she shook. "He and Alec had a run in with a demon on the way home." Isabelle's brown eyes widened as she looked at her mother, sharing a concern as deep as the one they had passed when the family found out Max was dead. Tossing her magazine aside, Isabelle jumped up and ran out the room, down the twisting corridors of the institute only stopping to haul open the huge wooden doors to the institute's library. She sprinted down the steep marble stairs and skidded to a halt next to the brown, leather armchairs that faced a crackling fire which seemed to be heating the entire room. Magnus sat still, his head buried in his hands muttering to himself: "How? How? I must be getting weak. How though? How didn't that kill it?"

Alec sat up in his chair not seeming to realize Izzy was standing next to him, "I don't know Magnus, I just don't know." He trembled then remained quiet, turning to look at Isabelle who was panting holding onto the arm of the chair.

"Alec," She breathed tackling him with a bear hug. A silent tear ran down her face. "Mom… Mom looked so worried, I thought you were… you know; dead."

"No, not dead, just suffocating." Isabelle released her brother slowly and seated herself next to Magnus who looked up with a weary smile.

"First of all are you ok?" Izzy asked searching Alec's body for a cut.

"No, we're ok; the thing didn't even attack, it just stood there like a useless glob! But Magnus did fire an electric ball at it and it didn't budge. Weird, huh?" Alec rubbed Magnus's leg sympathetically and let out a sigh. "Poor guy, Magnus is in shock, he keeps saying that there is something wrong, and I believe him, I mean it only took one strike to destroy the demon with my dagger. If something really is wrong, Magnus would know; he _is_ the _high_ Warlock of Brooklyn after all." Magnus looked up with the ghost of a smile dancing around his mouth.

"What did Mom say?" Questioned Isabelle

"Ask her" answered Magnus pointing at a slender figure in a power suit strut across the room. She studied the group with an expressionless look on her face before pulling at Isabelle's arm. "Isabelle, Jace is home, finally; and he wants to talk to you."

"But I want to talk to you."

"He said it was urgent."

"Fine, if I have to." Said Isabelle rolling her eyes, "But I'm questioning you later." She shouted over her shoulder, walking out of the room.

Jace sat in the training room of the Institute, looking up at the high wooden beams that supported the grand structure. The stinging pain from his injury earlier had subdued to an irritating burn that had brought up small white blisters all over his skin. Jace knew he could use a Steele but he also knew he deserved the pain, deserved every little scar that appeared on his body. He loved Clary so much - this was his punishment: to let the agony mark his skin, to show that what he had done to Clary could not easily be swept under the rug. Suddenly, Isabelle entered the room and stood in front of Jace, looking at him resentfully.

"You called." Isabelle said, her voice thick with impatience and sarcasm.

"I need your advice..."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. This was the same 10 year old boy that could find his way out of a maze infested with demons, the same child who at nine learnt how to kill a demon single handed while using a monster tracker. Isabelle had always felt a bit jealous of Jace but tried to hide it and act like a badass to cover it up. She tried constantly to be like him: have sassy comebacks and quick reflexes; and to find the right person who would love her for who she was. Simon had been her best boyfriend; it was so depressing when the clave enforced the law that let no vampires date shadowhunters because they are a threat.

"What's the problem?" Isabelle asked sitting down so that she was next to Jace.

"Clary. I went to tell her about the Seelie Queen and to stay safe, maybe come back to stay in the institute; but when I went to touch her, this happened," Jace pulled up his leather jacket to show Isabelle the infuriating red rash and white boils coating his skin. "She drew a separation rune after she found out I'd kissed another girl."

Izzy looked at Jace angrily, "YOU DID WHAT NOW? To Clary too, she loves you so much. Jace why?"

"It's not what you think... she kissed me, we barely knew each other, she came into Taki's and asked for a ride home, when no one would help I said ok... she was a shadowhunter though."

"IT DOESNT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE. You kissed another girl. I bet Clary is so mad. I'm mad."

"But you don't get it; it's a rune she drew. A permanent rune. I can't ever kiss her, never touch her and ever hold her. I've lost my guardian angel." Jace's voice broke as he stared off into oblivion blinking away the tears forming in his eyes.

Magnus had gathered the whole of the institute in one of its conference rooms: Maryse, Isabelle, Alec, Church, himself, Maia, Jordan and a slightly depressed Jace sat in uncomfortable stillness at the table. Finally Isabelle broke the silence; "Magnus, why are we here?" She looked around the room agitatedly.

"Because I think I have found out what had happened back there with Abbadon. How I didn't kill it... it's just a theory but; I used a very powerful spell to try and destroy the demon yet it deflected it, however, when Alec fired that single dagger, with impressive aim if I might add, the Abbadon disintegrated. My first thoughts were that I was becoming weak or that this was a greater demon making it harder to kill. Now though I've figured, what if all demons have new stronger powers, they have higher defence skills and are harder to kill-"

"Look, Magnus, these are all fine accusations but we need cold hard facts." Maryse rubbed her chin lost in deep thought.

"Mom... let him continue." Alec said staring at his mother sharply, "Magnus go ahead."

"As I was saying; I have been scanning your bookshelves in search of demon attack and defence history and stumbled over a book that may help" - he pointed to a book that sat in the centre of the table - " It says that a certain ritual can be performed upon demons that lets them have extra power, however, there is one flaw that the creator of the ceremony didn't realise until later, the demon has one point on its body that can be the death of it - the Abbadon's death point was its centre skull but they vary on different demons. The one thing is... We need to test my theory... we need you to go out and kill a demon, however, if my concept is false, the demon may kill you," Magnus stopped and stared at the teenagers around the room sombrely. "So, who's in?"

Jordan stood up from the table, "You can count me in, I'll go and get my weapons. Are you coming Maia?" She nodded and leaped up clasping Jordan's hand and leading him away. Jace was the next to get up; he sulkily pushed his chair under the table and retired to his room to grab his gear.

"Mom, are you coming?" Questioned Isabelle who was about to exit the room.

"No, Magnus and I have some things to discuss; it's about the Queen. Alec will make sure your safe."

Magnus glanced at Alec who stood next to him, "Good luck, and don't die." The warlock smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently on the forehead.

"How do we know where the demon will be?" Alec asked.

"Where is the creepiest place you can think of?" Magnus replied.

Alec smirked and nodded his head slowly, "See you later."

Soon the room was empty, everyone on a mission to save the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I DIDN'T THINK LIFE WAS WORTH FIGHTING FOR UNTIL I LOOKED INTO YOUR EYES AND SAID THIS IS WAR

* * *

**The graveyard was dark, a perfect picture of indigo, sky-blue and amber.** Morning New York traffic was muffled by the roaring wind. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Maia and Jordan stood staring out at the trees.

"So? What now?" asked Maia resting her body against a gravestone.

"We wait." Alec said joining Maia.

Jace wondered off down the hill the group had stationed themselves on. "I'll go on first watch. It's been a busy night. You guys get some sleep." He trudged down a leave covered path towards a mass of long, bent, menacing claws, crouching down between the shrubberies. It was so quiet, so calm; Jace couldn't understand why a demon would want to come here of all places. Creatures of hell didn't like being stereotyped so didn't normally show up in graveyards or haunted houses, they liked bars and clubs where they could blend in and go unseen. Jace closed his eyes lightly and took in a deep breath focusing on the noise surrounding him: owls hooting, leaves rustling, car engines rattling and the sound of footsteps. Spinning around, dagger in hand, Jace stood centimetres away from someone. He looked deadly and weak at the same time - "Who are you?" Jace's voice seemed lost in the wind. The cloaked figure stepped closer to Jace taking hold of his jacket with one pale, long fingered hand. The blood red nail paint indicated the hooded shadow was a girl and was most likely human. "Who are you?" Jace sounded again, his voice louder and more commanding. The only response he got was a pair of soft, pink lips brush his own. Jace felt his body tense as he pushed the mortal away, backing himself against a tree. "Tell me who you are, or I swear, you will be dead." Jace shouted staying put.

"I can't believe you don't remember me." said a soft, relaxed voice from behind the cape. The girl tipped back her hood revealing a beautiful face with a cute button nose, dark blue eyes, long, black eyelashes and plump, pink lips. Gold, shiny hair cascaded down her shoulders and when she turned it glimmered in the moonlight.

"You!" Jace stuttered his eyes wide, his face vulnerable. "You kissed me... you got me to give you a ride home and kissed me on my bike."

"So you do remember!" The girl grinned and took a step forward so she and Jace's face were inches apart. She could feel his breath quicken, hot and shaking leaving white blasts of smoke in the air.

"Get away from me." Breathed Jace. "I hardly know you."

"Oh come on, don't be stupid. You felt something the other day between us, didn't you? Don't lie..."

"My girlfriend dumped me because of you - GET AWAY!" Jace ran at the girl sinking his dagger into the material of his cloak, pinning her against a tree trunk.

The teenager looked petrified at the silver dagger buried into her cape, "Ok... I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Jace continued as if nothing had been said." She walked past your house on the way home and saw us."

"Oh, she was the little one with the red hair! I thought she was a kid." The girl stopped when she saw Jace's menacing expression.

"You can stay there until I come back." Jace said harshly walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill a demon." Jace smirked sourly and ran away.

"Sexy." The girl whispered to herself.

Luke pulled up on the drive of his house, Clary staring vacantly out the passengers window of his truck. When Jocelyn had moved in, she had repeatedly nagged him about getting a new car, one that worked and didn't have moss and rust devouring the sides. Luke loved his truck, he had some of his best memories in it: picking Clary up from school and driving down the highway letting her stick her head out the window singing loudly and very much out of tune to the blasted stereo. Luke smiled as he thought of the memory then scrambled out the truck and opened Clary's door, catching her as she nearly fell out the van lost in her private world of imagination.

"I'm having a bad day!" The girl grumbled walking towards the front door.

"Everyone does," Luke said unlocking the door of the house and letting it swing open. The two were greeted by a blast of warm air. "Its life."

"GOD, everyone has been saying that lately. Its life- well I wish life would screw it." Clary stropped, screaming and running off down the hallway to her room.

Jocelyn casually walked into the hallway wearing a pair of denim trousers and a woolly cardigan. Her hair was tied up in a floppy artistic bun and her paint covered fingers indicated that she'd been drawing. In her hand was a steaming cup of coffee. "What's wrong with Clary." She sighed taking a sip from the mug.

"Boy trouble." Luke shrugged and walked into the living room followed closely by his wife.

"Hmm," She said. "I guess its my turn?"

"Yep!" Luke replied kissing Jocelyn gently on the forehead.

Clary savagely ripped down all the photo's of Jace in the room and tossed them in the bin, wiping away the hot tears that soaked her jumper. When she was finished, she dramatically flung herself onto the bed, red hair coating the sheets, muffling her wails. A sharp nock on the door made Clary raise her head, trying to swallow so her voice would project. "What?" She said angrily. Her mother stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"Young lady, don't speak to me like that, not even when your depressed. And look... what have you done to the bed cover." Jocelyn tried to sound angry glancing down at the mascara stained sheet and pillows.

"S-sorry, mom." Clary managed as a silent tear dripped down her chin.

Jocelyn sighed and wrapped a long, graceful hand around her daughter, trying to wipe away some tears. "Look love. If Jace is causing you this much pain, just think what he's feeling like. Exactly the same as you. He loved- loves you and always will."

"No Mom... I bet he's really happy with his gorgeous new shadowhunter girl - you weren't there the other day. I think he's just pretending to feel sorry for me. I am so mad, I- I just want to..." Clary stopped as she saw her mothers mouth drop and a sense of urgency rush into her eyes.

"You wont do anything stupid will you? If Jace hurt you that bad, he's not worth it. If anything happened to you, Clary, I'd take my own life."

"Mom, you wouldn't do that... you couldn't... and don't worry about me, I'll just live life, as sucky and crappy as God wants it to be."

Jocelyn paused, let out a breath and let her body relax - "Things always change, Clary. If life is bad, its never the end. And now on a slightly less depressing note, you better get to sleep, it four in the morning. so don't do anything silly."

"Ok." Clary stuttered closing her eyes for a long sleep.

Maia stood on the hill, arms cradled around herself trying to keep warm. Jordan approached her thoughtfully and wrapped his long, muscled structure around her, protecting her from the cold. Maia let out a sigh and slid her fingertips inside her boyfriends coat. He was warm; he always had been. Jordan let Maia rest her long, curly, chestnut coloured hair against his chest; she could feel his heartbeat quicken and that seemed to coax her closer, so now the two fit into each other perfectly, moulded into their own shape. Abruptly, Isabelle let out a deliberate cough that forced the two werewolves apart, but they were still smiling at each other playfully.

"Guys, as much as I am massive sucker for romance and warm spaces, we are on a _mission_ to destroy a demon so if you want to do that, there is a bunch of trees over there that..." Izzy stopped and precautious let her sliver whip uncoil round her wrist. Alec's eyes danced to the big black, tooth ridden monster that dribbled quietly behind Maia, he released his seraph blade from inside Jace's backpack and muttered slowly to Maia - "Turn around as calmly as possible as then walk backwards towards me."

Maia suddenly had the terrible feeling of nausea, she gulped down a scream and spun round to look at the creature facing her. Before she could yell, Izzy's hand clamped down over her mouth so instead of shouting, Maia's talons erupted from her fingernails, as long and pointy as stalagmites. This, however, was enough to make the demon move. It rocked forward on two repulsively scabbed legs, lunging itself at Maia with what seemed to be a girlish laugh. Jordan instinctively ran forward and pushed Maia back away from the blow, rolling to one side as the horrific demon's hand smashed into the earth with impressive force. Alec ran forward and dug his sword into the monster, seeing its eyes roll back into its head, screeching in pain. The demon shrank away, but, the black blood that had oozed from its chest seconds before was already turning crusty and disappearing. It seemed to chuckle, regaining strength, waiting for its attackers to make the next move.

"So, what now?" Said Jordan.

"We run." Replied Isabelle tripping over her own feet as she half ran, half skidded down the hill. The other teenagers joined her, rushing ahead with great speed. Alec barely missed colliding with several gravestones as they made their way towards the forest. "Jace!" Isabelle hollered. "Jace, we have company." The group swivelled their heads to face a boy emerging from the bushes.

"I can see that Izzy. But why have you stopped? RUN!" Jace panted. Alec, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan and Jace pushed forward ignoring the stitch growing in their stomachs, like a needle stuck in skin. The monster was right behind them so the bunch lead it into a clearing that held few gravestones, the ones there stood tall with angels kneeling on top of them, their wings cobwebbed with morning dew drops glowing gold in the rising sunlight.

"If we keep it here for a few more minutes, the sun will kill it." Alec whispered, standing his ground.

"Ahhhh, Nephilim you are mistaken, you cant kill me, nobody can." The monster chuckled. It looked up at the group, deciding who it would kill first. Resting his eyes on Jace, the demon leaped forward, nocking his opponent to the ground. Jace covered his face, his dagger was on the floor behind him; "God, someone needs a breath mint!" Jace cringed, trying to distract the demon while he reached for his knife.

"Let me ripped you open and pull out your insides." The demon said leaning over Jace.

Alec covered Izzy's eyes, Jordan hugged Maia protectively and looked away. This was the end of Jace Lightwood. The world seemed to slow down as a maggot infested, dirt ridden claw skimmed the top of Jace's skin. But, before blood was spilt, the demon let out an ear-splitting shrill that cancelled out the noise of traffic, thunderous wind and a girl laughing. The creature shrivelled up into a small, squishy ball of fat that seemed to roll and run across the grass of the ground, until a dirty, stiletto heal smashed into it, making the lump scatter into a thousand pieces.

Jace stared at the hooded figure that crossed her arms infront of him.

"W-who are you?" Maia managed.

The teenager threw back her hood and smirked at the wonderstruck crowd that looked at her. "Blueman. Taylor Blueman."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME

* * *

**Magnus and Maryse Lightwood rushed** **down the steps of the institute to meet the group of teenagers that fell to the ground with exhaustion.** Maryse counted: 1,2,3,4,5 - good everyone was alive she thought, stepping back and inspecting the bunch. Magnus had ran over to Alec and was crouched on one knee looking at his boyfriend intently. "Are you ok?" Magnus asked, wrapping his warm hands around Alec's back hoisting him up. The couple hobbled inside gripping each others hand tightly. Maia and Jordan smiled at Maryse wishing her a good day but before they started their journey home Maia turned round. "Magnus was right. The demon was hard to kill. But man, I haven't had a work out like that in ages! If you ever need anymore help, count me in." Maryse nodded respectfully watching Jordan and Maia start their journey back to Jordan's flat. She turned round to help Jace and Isabelle up the stairs to the gigantic front doors but stopped when she saw a third figure thrust open the rustic, ivy covered gates that stood high infront of the Institute. The silhouette strutted forward on high stiletto heels, her tawny, thick hair blowing back from the chilly morning wind. Maryse's vision blurred as the figure approached. She clapped a shaking hand around her mouth and sunk to the floor only to be caught by Jace.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor." The girl muttered to herself sarcastically, following Izzy, Jace and a collapsed Maryse inside.

"Not now. Can't you see I have my passed-out mother in my arms!?" Jace scowled rolling his eyes.

Isabelle looked petrified as Jace carried her mother into the infirmary. She shouted Magnus's name and in moments he and Alec came running. "Don't tell me... another sick shadowhunter needs me to save them."

"Its mom." Izzy shook.

Magnus took one look at Maryse and exhaled deeply. "She's only fainted, she'll come around any minute now." Sighs' sounded from everyone in the room. Magnus looked up to see Taylor and smiled welcomingly. "Hi," he pronounced. "I'm Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn, otherwise know as the institute's nurse!" Taylor lifted her graceful hand into the air, "Hi, I'm Taylor Blueman - introducing myself for the third time in a day."

Isabelle looked down at her Mothers heavily breathing body, to Jace's distant gaze, to Magnus who was checking his hair in a medical cabinet, to Alec who sat on an infirmary bed looking bored and then to Taylor who was gazing at her surroundings. She was awfully calm and relaxed, none of this was new to her; finally Izzy spoke: "Do you want to look around?" She asked half heartedly to Taylor. The girl nodded and made her way into the corridor. Izzy and Taylor walked silently around the institute, like two beautiful ghosts, walking the halls looking for their loved ones. Isabelle pointed things out as they went along large glass cabinets and huge mounted paintings. "So, I guess your not new to this." Isabelle claimed.

"Nahh, I grew up on the streets - my first demon attack scared the life out of me - I was eleven, but after that I got use to it. My boyfriend showed me these marks, symbols he found in books; he said that they would protect me - I had them tattooed on my skin" - Taylor pulled back her cardigan to expose a permanent mark of the Angelic rune -" I scratched them into the hilt of my dagger and every time a creature came at me they would explode. After a while, I knew this really wasn't normal and needed to talk to somebody, so I waited for someone to come and save my ass. Finally, it happened - a tall, blonde boy with black eyes and very broad shoulders killed a demon infront of me and took me back to his house. I stayed their for months, training and learning how to fight these monsters. It was fun-" Isabelle broke her off with a dagger of a stare.

"Was the boy's name Jonathan?" Isabelle asked, stepping away from Taylor as if she was poisonous.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She answered plainly.

Izzy tried to keep her cool, "Did... did he share things with you? Secrets, plans, deaths he committed?"

"What!? No! God! you've got the wrong guy." Taylor chuckled.

"No. Was his name Jonathan _Christopher Morgenstern_?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh my god... that's it, we have to tell my Mo-" Isabelle stopped and squeezed her eyes shut like immense pain had spread throughout her body. "I cant tell Mom because the Clave will kill you for knowing him... and your sure that he didn't try to kill you?"

"Ummm, pretty sure; anyway, what's wrong with him?" For the first time since Izzy had met Taylor she looked frightened.

"He-he's dead. Jace killed him," Isabelle gulped, she hated being the bringer of bad news. "He wasn't your boyfriend was he?"

"No; He was just my mentor... but he was really good." Taylor sank into a chair, looking at the floor. "Why did Jace kill him?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Jonathan is... was a cold blooded killer. He killed my little brother, he tortured downworlders, he sliced shadowhunters into pieces and brought a hurricane of demons down on Idiris."

Taylor sat still. "Oh." She said. "I- I didn't know. All he said was he hated his father, his mother abandoned him and his siblings 'weren't available'. Other than that, he was a pretty decent guy."

Isabelle decided not to ask anymore questions. She let Taylor take everything in and led her to a spare room. "You can stay here as long as you need. And thanks again for saving our butts! The shower is over there and if you need anything, we will be in the library. Oh and don't tell anyone about Jonathan, its our secret." Izzy shut the bedroom door and walked slowly down the corridor.

"Shit." Izzy muttered.

Clary's eyes fluttered open as she tossed and turned in her bed. It was around six in the morning. The sky was charcoal grey and a very pale blue, her fingers itched for a pencil. Ignoring the temptation, Clary made her way into the kitchen where she found Luke and Jocelyn chatting at the table. The couple turned as the red headed girl approached and hoisted herself up onto a chair.

"Wow, someone looks tired." Jocelyn said

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream about the Seelie queen." Clary stopped as Luke placed a warm hand over her own and sighed deeply.

"Why don't you go over to the Institute and ask Maryse what they know about the queen, I heard that Alec, Magnus and her went on a trip to see the silent brothers last night."

"Good idea!" said Clary standing up.

"Oh, and Clary, stay safe." Jocelyn added.

"Please. Stop. Saying. That. Mom, I know you love me, but I'm not going to be captured, killed or struck by lightening - and if I am, this will officially be the worst day ever!" Clary yawned and stomped out the room, returning to hers ready to change.

Clary was out of her front door and down the road in minutes. She didn't know how she was going to avoid Jace, but a small part of her wanted to see him; just look at him one more time. His rugged blonde hair, a golden halo in the light of the sun, his broad shoulders and tight t' shirts that hugged his body - a thin strip of material that lay between him and... Clary shook her head violently, avoiding a collision with two business men with cups of steaming coffee in hand. She casually walked along trying to push down the building image of Jace in her mind. She wondered if he ever thought about her as much as she did him? _No. That would be impossible,_ Clary thought turning a corner. Finally stood the Institute looming over her. "Here goes nothing."

The glass inside the elevator reflected Clary. She stood, small, freckled and plain. With a ping, the doors rattled open and Clary stepped out to face Isabelle who tackled her with a bear hug. "OMG, OMG its sooooooooo good to see you. Jace said he'd ... you know... kissed... I'm so sorry. I've missed you loads, I have so much to tell you."

Izzy lead Clary down a hallway and off into a random direction, they walked for ages, Isabelle reciting her story about the demon attack and her mom fainting when she saw this new girl Taylor. It all spun like a hurricane in clary's mind.


End file.
